Kol Halcyon
Kol Halcyon, a human male Jedi Knight from the Corellian sector during the final years of the Old Republic. He was well-known for his innovations with solid-state hologram technologies, along with a myriad of other technological advances, many of which were employed by the the secretive Special Forces division of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. As a result, Halcyon worked very closely with the Advanced Recon Clone Commandos and Jedi Master Arligan Zey. Like most Jedi that era, he is believed to have been killed during Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge, though there is no official record of his death. Early Life Kol was born into the Halcyon family on the planet Corellia 51 BBY and, like all infants, he was tested early in life for Force-sensetivity. It came as no surprise when he was shown to have a strong connection to the Force, as he came from a long line of Force-sensitive scion's before him. Halcyon was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where he received training in the Jedi arts. In 35 BBY, when he reached the age of accession, Kol was taken as a padawan learner by Master Kiern Voidbreaker. Voidbreaker was well-known as a tinkerer among the Jedi, having mastered the rare force ability of Mechu-deru and using it to great effect. Voidbreaker was also a practitioner of Shii-Cho, having mastered the more basic forums of the fighting-style, though never delving into it's more complex or technical aspects. As is common among the Jedi, Halcyon took on many of the traits of his master, including his proclivity for technological mechanics and his utilization of Shii-Cho. After many years of studying his master, Halcyon too became a practitioner of mechu-deru. Along side his Master, Kol worked closely with the Corellian Security Forces throughout the Corellian Sector and in doing so developed close ties with many of the CSF's inspectors. The two Jedi worked closely with the various parts of the CSF and Halcyon quickly gained a reputation among their anks as a serious, no-nonsense investigator. As master and apprentice, Voidbreaker and Halcyon were responsible for taking down several criminal organizations, often utilizing new or unique devices, programming, or computing to do so. In 30 BBY after a year long investigation into a rumored Exchange slave trading ring, Kol infiltrated and took down the entire inner circle of the operation and was awarded the Corellian Star by the recently elected governor of Corellia, Fliry Vorru. Knowing his padawan had learned all he could from him, Voidbreaker nominated him for the Trials of Knighthood. When the High Council accepted the nomination, Halcyon traveled to the heart of the Republic: Coruscant. Jedi Trials and Knighthood Halcyon was initially overwhelmed by the massive city-planet, and soon found himself in the Jedi Temple facing the High Council. The Council questioned him for nearly two days before sending him into the Jedi Trials Chamber, deep within the bowels of the temple to face the trials. When he emerged three days later he wore a haunted and haggard look but had passed each of his trials. Following his Knighting Ceremony he and his former master returned home to Corellia where he joined the ranks of the Green Jedi. Upon his return to the Corellian Sector as a Jedi Knight Halcyon resumed his work with the Corellian Security Forces using his considerable skills with computers and programming to track down targets based on their communications devices. Halcyon made many innovations that shaped and streamlined the way in which the CSF worked. It was during his time working with them that he met a young Lieutenant, Kara Firestar. The two quickly became fast friends and despite being forbidden by the Jedi code, they were wed in 27 BBY. Given his steady position working with the CSF and the Corellian system's relative independence from the influence of the Jedi Council, the two were able to happily enjoy the early years of their marriage without fear of reprisals. This however came to an end with the declaration of Contemplanys Hermi by Senator Garm Bel Iblis. The Separatist Crisis & the Clone Wars When Contemplanys Hermi was declared at the beginning of the burgeoning Seperatist Crisis, Halcyon was forced to choose between his loyalty to the Corellian Sector and the Jedi Order. The choice was particularly painful for Halcyon because of his wife. For several weeks he along with other members of the "Green Order" debated and meditated on a course of action. After coming to the decision to aid the republic and the Jedi Order, Halcyon, along with two dozen other Corellian Jedi, departed his home for the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to support the Republic in it's time of need, despite their government's self-imposed neutrality. In 22 BBY the Military Creation Act was passed and the Jedi were thrust into the roles of Generals of the new Grand Army of the Republic. However, Halcyon's reputation with mechanics brought him to the attention of Jedi Master Arligan Zey. Zey was the Director of Special Forces, and wanted Halcyon to supply his Clone Commandos and ARC Troopers with state-of-the are weaponry and technology. Halcyon, had performed nearly an identical task for the Corellian Security Forces for nearly a decade, and was happy to be doing work that he was well-suited to. Halcyon was responsible for many of the upgrades in weaponry and armor used by the Galactic Republic's special Forces, and was rumored to be involved with a number of secretive, "black" projects, both at the behest of the GAR and even the Supreme Chancellor himself. Early into the war, the appearance of many lightsaber-wielding Sith and darksiders became apparent throughout the Galaxy. Opponents like Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress, and General Grievous were wreaking havoc among the ranks of the Jedi, nearly all of whom had very little-to-no experience fighting against another saber-wielding opponent. Having dabbled in solid-state technology before, and at the request of the Jedi Council, Halcyon set to work on something to remedy the situation. The project was highly classified and not acknowledged openly by either the High Council or Halcyon himself. After many months of hard work, Halcyon finished work on the "Solid State Intuitive Training Hologram" technology, known as SSITH. Using data on ancient Sith stored in the Jedi archives and holocrons, the SSITH were solid-state holograms that could be used for lightsaber combat training purposes. The primary advantage of this was that it allowed the user to train against an armed "Sith" opponent without the danger of an injury that a normal lightsaber would inflict. Well-aware that this technology was the first of its kind, Halcyon contacted Jedi Master Caff K'iron. K'iron had a reputation throughout the Jedi Order for relishing and employing new and untested technologies, and he was delighted when Halcyon offered him the chance to give the SSITH its initial trial run. Unbeknownst to Halcyon, K'iron planned to employ the SSITH as part of the training regimen for his secret Jedi Training camp on Thule. Following their reconstitution and subsequent assignment to Cularian, the Clone Commando unit Gamma Squad contracted Halcyon, by way of Jedi Master Arligan Zey, to act as a combat control officer, personally overseeing their weapons, armor, and equipment during covert operations. Shortly afterwards, Halcyon and the rest of Gamma Squad were unable to be found using any official GAR channels, leading many to suspect that they were deeply embedded into covert operations. Lost and Found Shortly after his disappearance, Halcyon's wife was killed in a shuttle accident while traveling to Trallus within the Corellian system. Halcyon did not take the news well. Although the principal of non-attachment was an integral part of the Jedi code, Halcyon was unable to shed himself of the grief he felt over his loss. Unable to state his reasons why, he left Gamma Squad, much to the chagrin of Master Arligan Zey, who reported Halcyon's announced absence to the Jedi Council. Attempting to forget about the profound sense of guilt and shame he felt over the loss of his secret wife, Halcyon left for the planet Thule and began burying himself in his work on the SSITH, as well as several other side projects of his own. After several weeks of toiling, tinkering, and meditation, Halcyon began to feel his inner peace return to him and strengthen his connection to the living Force. Halcyon began working closely with Jedi Masters Caff K'iron and Jregun Kel and their training camp on Thule. Halcyon acted as a technical administrator for the camp, overseeing the computers and equipment used both to keep the training facilities running and the SSITH, which became an integral part of the initiate's training regimen. Category:Character Bios Category:Jedi Category:Corellian